charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Orbing
Orbing is the power to teleport to another location through the use of Orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and whitelighter-witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. However, certain Half-Whitelighters orb in a swirling manner without rising or descending like Simon Marks. As a protection from evil, Orbing is one of three teleportation powers being able to reach the Heavens another one being Sparkling, a neutral restricted teleportation power that the Angels of Destiny uses and other neutral beings and the last one being Dark Wisping something that the Angel of Death uses. The Heavens is where the Elders convene and assign their Whitelighters. On at least two occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans stole the orbing power from Whitelighters to attack the Elders. ("Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Oh My Goddess! Part 1"). Users *''Main'' **The Elders **Whitelighters **Whitelighter-Witches *''Notable Individuals'' **Leo Wyatt (as a whitelighter and an elder) **Paige Matthews **Wyatt Halliwell **Chris Halliwell **Simon Marks **Gideon **Sandra **Kheel **Odin **Zola **Jonnah **Kyle Brody **Natalie *''Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc.'' **Piper Halliwell **Eames **The Titans **The Source of All Evil **Phoebe Halliwell **Neena Orb-Related Powers Telekinetic Orbing This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of the powers of Telekinesis and Orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind, through orbing. Paige Matthews must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another, although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability. Others with this power have been seen to channel their power in other ways, such as their eyes. Not just anyone can develop this power. For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be the child of a Whitelighter parent and a witch parent stemming from a line of telekinetics. In Season 7, Paige later developed the ability to send an object or person to a vocally expressed location, when she remotely orbed Phoebe home after vocally commanding her "home". Remote Orbing An advancement of telekinetic orbing allows a person to send other beings to another location without having to orb with them. Remote orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper, when he tried to marry her in Magic Hour. Paige later displayed this ability on multiple occasions. Combustive Orbing This power was only used once by Wyatt, who used it to destroy the dragon he had conjured when it was going to attack his mother. ("Forget Me...Not") However, it is possible that he simply undid his conjuring through orbs. Orb Shield In Innocents Lost, the power of "Orb Shielding" is introduced when Piper is pregnate with Wyatt and he uses it to protect her. This is an enhanced form of orbing and telekinetic powers. Notes * Black Orbing is an evil counterpart of Orbing used by Darklighters. When Wyatt was evil, he also orbed through black orbs. * The special effects of Orbing has changed a throughout the series. It has noticeably gotten darker, and in later seasons the orbs would rise slightly then dissipate instead of rising out of sight. * In early seasons, it was mentioned that it is forbidden to take passengers, more specifically witches, while Orbing. However, Leo broke this rule on several occasions and this rule was subsequently forgotten about. * Whitelighter-Witches are shown to orb differently to Whitelighters. While Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar manner to their father by rising up, Paige is instead surrounded by orbs before disappearing on the spot, while Simon Marks is surrounded by more watery, swirling orbs. * In the beginning of the series, Leo would always orb in the same manner going upwards in a rising silhouette no matter where he was going. Even if it was to the Underworld which was generally beneath him he would still orb upwards. However, as the series progressed, he began orbing in the direction he was going, if he was going to the Underworld he would orb downwards in a silhouette. * When Piper possessed Leo's powers, she showed great control over this ability, mastering it quickly. While she had trouble with healing and sensing his charges, after orbing with Paige only once, she was able to orb on her own with no apparent difficulty, something that took Paige months to master. * When shooting a scene where someone orbs, the director would yell freeze to the actors on stage. A blue light would then be put on (the director would yell "orb light up") the actor who orbs. The actor would then move to his destination and unfreeze as the blue light fades out. After that, the scene is edited and orbs are added. (This can be seen in the Behind-the-Scene's video of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) * In Germany, the powers of Orbing and Beaming, a type teleportation used by Cupids, are both called Beaming'' (german: Beamen''). There was made no difference between them. * Margo Stillman created an anti-orb spell that prevents users from Orbing. Orbing Through the Years paigelearningtoORb.gif|Paige first learning how to orb (click for animation) Leo orbs away from Gordan.jpg|Leo orbs away after healing Gordan Franklin ("Secrets and Guys") Image:OrbingWitchOrbs2.gif|Leo and Piper orb in Be Careful What You Witch For. Witch orbs are seen to represent Piper LeoOrb.gif|Leo orbing in with a gift for Piper Paige learns to orb between rooms.jpg|Paige tries to orb between rooms ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") Paige_Piper_OrbingFromCole'sPenthouse.jpg|Piper and Paige orb with purple orbs ("We're Off to See the Wizard") AnigifGreenOrbs.gif|Paige Orbing with green orbs ("Lucky Charmed") Gideon's purple orbs.jpg|Gideon's purple orbs ("Witch Wars") Image:Paige_orbing.jpg|Paige, after she becomes very accustomed to orbing ("Styx Feet Under") PaigeOrbingIntoOffice.gif|Paige orbing into Phoebe's office (Scry Hard) HenryOrbing.jpg|Henry orbs Vlcsnap-14187457.jpg|Paige orbs Phoebe and Piper away from the Manor ("Kill Billie Vol. 2") ChrisSpinNEW.gif|Leo orbing away from Chris'' (click for animation)'' ("Spin City") Charmed414_678.jpg|Paige orbing Piper and Phoebe for the first time ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") LeoFirstOrb.jpg|The first orbing scene on Charmed Charmed822_638.jpg| The last orbing scene on Charmed. Category:Powers Category:Modes of teleportation